paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Blind Date
This is a present gen collab between RockytheEco-pup and Puppylove5. Summary Bandit has been feeling lonely lately and he sees how happy Smoky and Kailey are together and wants to find someone for himself. Seeing this, Smoky and Kailey set him up on a blind date. How will this end up for him? Characters *Bandit *Angel *Smoky *Kailey *Rocky Story It was a bright sunny day. Smoky, Kailey, and Bandit are playing tag at the pup-park. Bandit: Smoky's it! Smoky: I'm going to get you Kailey! Kailey: I don't think so Smoky! (she begins to run) Smoky: (picks up speed) You aren't getting away that easily! Kailey : Can't catch me! At the same time Smoky manages to catch her and knock her over. Smoky: (tags her) hehe. Told you I'd get you! They laughed and nuzzled each other as they lay on the ground. Bandit: I wish a had that too (he looks sadly to the ground) Smoky: Kailey, does Bandit look a little sad to you? Kailey: (looks at Bandit) You don't have to be a mind reader to see he's sad. Or maybe he's just hungry ( she laughed a little) Smoky: hehehe! Maybe he feels lonely. He never really had a girlfriend. Kailey: (shocked) Never?! But he's so sweet! Smoky: He has been busy trying to take care of the stray pups at the sanctuary. Kailey: I've got to do something for him! (looks sad) Smoky: We got to help him meet somebody. Without him and his sanctuary, we would've never met. Kailey: Yeah... (started to think) Wait! I know someone who's perfect for him (she smiled widely and runs off) Kailey arrives at the Lookout and sees Angel sleeping in her pup-house. She runs over and nudges her. Kailey: Angel, wake up! Angel: (quickly stood up) What?! What's happening? Kailey: I just had a question for you! Angel: (relieved) Okay then what's the question? (she smiled) Kailey: Would you like to go on a date with this really cute pup I'm friends with? Angel: Me? I don't know... You know single wife perfect life (she giggled). But who's the friend? Kailey: It’s Smoky's best friend Bandit. He’s very sweet and has a big heart. He's actually the reason why Smoky and I are together. Angel: (shocked) Is he a real Bandit?! Kailey: No but he does wear a red bandana. He also runs a sanctuary for stray pups giving them, food, water, and shelter. Angel: Really? That's so sweet! And that bandana sounds cute! (she chuckled) Kailey: So do you want to go on the date with him? Smoky and I have noticed that he was kinda lonely. Angel: (to herself) Me too… (looks sadly) You know? I can give it a try! (she smiled). Kailey: Great! Meet him tonight at seven at Mr. Porter's restaurant! Angel: I will! Shall we go to Katie's? Kailey: Sure! Race ya there! (takes off running) Angel: Hey that's not fair! Wait up! (She laughed) Meanwhile, Smoky and Bandit are walking to the beach to watch the sea turtles crawl to the ocean. Smoky had promised Kailey that he'd get Bandit to agree to the date and he won't let her down. Smoky: Hey Bandit, ever thought of settling down and meeting a nice pup to be with? Bandit: Er... sometimes, but I'm busy now Smoky: But Dustin helps you care for the strays. Can't you take a night off every now and again? Bandit: But what if there happens something or there is danger! It's just my duty! Smoky: Well since you don't have time to date anyone, do you at least have time to have dinner with me and Kailey at Mr. Porter's restaurant? Bandit: Hmm... I guess so. Smoky: Okay well meet me at seven outside the restaurant. Oh, and can you pick up some flowers for me. I want to surprise Kailey! Oh and take a bath before coming. Bandit: Er... sure? (looks confused) Smoky: Well I got to go help Kailey brush her fur. See you at seven buddy! Bandit: See ya buddy! (he smiles thinking he can relax for a bit) Wait, what about the sea turtles? Smoky: Oh….uhh…Tell me how it goes! Bye! Smoky runs off and meets up with Kailey just as she walks out of Katie's. Smoky: Hey Kailey! (nuzzles her) I managed to convince Bandit to show up for his blind date with Angel! Kailey: Great! Angel wants it too! Smoky: The only thing is....he doesn't know it's a date. He just thinks he is having dinner with us. Kailey: Didn't he want to have a date? Smoky: He claimed to be too busy to date but I don't want to see my best friend be alone for the rest of his life. I know he will be grateful for what we have done for him. Kailey: Yeah, sure, you did the right thing! By the way, I think it's just an excuse. I think he's just a little nervous around girls! (chuckles) Smoky: Yeah. He seems to have time for hanging around with us but is mysteriously busy when it comes to dating. I hope this makes him happy! Kailey: Yeah! But how are we gonna say to him he's on a date? He will be shocked! Smoky: Hmmm....Maybe we tell him once he gets to the restaurant but we got to be ready in case he tries to run. Should we ask Rocky to help? Kailey: Sure! Both pups run to the Lookout where Rocky is sorting the stuff he stored in his truck. Rocky turns around to see his little brother and his girlfriend approach him. Rocky: What's up guys? Kailey: Hmm... We kinda need your help. (she smiled nervously) Rocky: What do you need? Smoky: Would you mind helping us prevent Bandit from running from his blind date? He gets a little nervous around pretty girls. Rocky: I'd love to help! Kailey: Wait, did you call her pretty? Smoky: Uhh… No...Kailey, you know I love you. I'm not trying to date her. I want her to date Bandit! Kailey: Just messing with ya! (smiles and nuzzles him) Smoky: Hehehe! Rocky: Well, I will meet you guys there. What time will he show up? Kailey: We meet you at seven at Mr. Porters! Rocky: Got it! See you pups then! Smoky: Bye bro! Kailey: Bye Rocky! Rocky: Bye pups! Smoky and Kailey ran to Smoky's pup-house to discuss ways to make Bandit less nervous on his date. Smoky: How can we keep Bandit from being nervous? Kailey: Hmm... This is hard! Maybe if we play his favorite music, he can relax. Smoky: Also, maybe if we sat at a table on the other side of the restaurant, he will feel calmer knowing that we are there if he needs us. Kailey: Yeah! And it’s been a while since we went on a date. (smiles) Smoky: Well then, I better go take a bath. I'll see you at seven, beautiful! (nuzzles her) Kailey: See you honey! Smoky runs off to Katie’s to get ready for the date while Kailey runs off to go look for Angel. Smoky: (puts on his bow tie) Ready for our double date Kailey? Kailey: (brushing her fur) Yeah I'm so excited! Shall we already go? Smoky: Okay! Should we go get Angel or will she meet us there? Kailey: She meets us there! Smoky: Okay! Let's go! Kailey: Right behind you! Smoky and Kailey run down to Mr. Porter's where Bandit was sitting on the sidewalk waiting for them. Kailey: Looking good Bandit! Bandit: Thanks Kailey! Why did I need to dress up for? Smoky: This is a formal dinner. Bandit: Okay, well here are the flowers you wanted Smoky! Smoky: Actually, you can keep it! Bandit: Okay? They walk inside and sit Bandit at a table. Bandit: Aren't you guys going to sit with me? Smoky: Bandit, we have to tell you something. This is not just a normal date. We asked a very nice and cute friend of ours to have dinner with you since you are “always busy”! We just want you to be happy. Bandit: Oh no! I....I don't have time to date.....I...I think Dustin needs my help at the sanctuary! (starts to leave) Rocky immediately shoot to the door. Kailey: We know you are just nervous Bandit! Bandit: Nervous? Me? Never! I'm just.....really busy! That's it! I'm busy! Smoky: Bandit... (looking at him with a frown) Bandit: Fine...I'll stay. It's just since I was a puppy, I was never able to talk to girls I like. I guess I'm just too shy. You probably think that's silly right? Kailey: Of course not Bandit! It's cute! (smiled softly) Smoky: Remember there is no need to be afraid. We are behind you! Bandit: Thanks guys! So, who am I dating? At the same time Angel walks in all cleaned and brushed with a bow in her hair all shining. Bandit: Wow! Is it her? I hope it's her! Smoky nodded winking at him. Bandit: (walks over to Angel) H...h...hi! (his knees are shaky) Angel: Hiya I'm Angel! (she said smiling and blushing) Bandit: I'm Bandit! You look so pretty tonight! Angel: Thank you! You're not bad yourself! Bandit: Thanks! (remembers that he is holding flowers) These are for you! Angel: Aw... that's so sweet! Bandit: (blushes a bit) Wanna walk with me to our table? Angel: I would love to! Smoky and Kailey looked at each other knowing they did a great job. Bandit walks her to their table and holds out her seat for her as she sits. Smoky: We actually got Bandit on a date! Kailey: Yup! Good job police pup. (she licks him) Smoky: (blushes) And great job water pup! (licks her back) The rest of the evening the pups talked and laughed with each other. Then, at the end of the date, Smoky and Bandit were each walking next to their respective girlfriends talking and enjoying themselves. When they got back to the Lookout, Bandit and Angel sat on the lawn looking out into the Bay. Bandit: I had a great time with you Angel! Angel: I also had a great time with you (smiles blushing hard) Bandit: I'm so happy I went on this date with you! I really like you! Angel: I don't like you... I love you! She kisses him. Bandit: (blushes like mad after the kiss) I love you too! (gives her a big hug and another kiss) A little bit later, they give each other a kiss goodnight and Bandit heads home. The next day Angel went to Kailey telling her all about their date. Angel: You were wrong Kailey. He is a bandit, he stole my heart! Kailey: Awww! That’s so sweet! I'm glad you enjoyed yourself and found a wonderful boyfriend! Angel: Yup! Everything is going to change! (she smiled and blushed thinking of him) Meanwhile, Bandit meets up with Smoky at his pup-house. Bandit: She's so nice, pretty and cute! She is a real Angel! Smoky: Hehehe. I felt the same way when you introduced me to Kailey at the sanctuary. I'm happy for you buddy! Bandit: Thank you so much for doing this! You’re my best buddy! Smoky: You’re my best buddy too! Best friends for life! Bandit: Of course! (he smiled thinking of what happened last night smiling and blushing) Smoky: I have a feeling that you and Angel will be together forever! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Love stories Category:Story Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:RockytheEco-pup/Puppylove5 Collab Category:Collaboration